Braved These Better Storms
by t4llymark
Summary: After a Heartless attack upon this new world, paranoia arises. A headmaster believes that he has found the three of his world's prophecy, but feels they are endangered. Sora, Roxas, and Riku have agreed to protect the three from the Heartless. But can they against more than just the Heartless? (T for future violence and mild language. Pairings may come up)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Origin**

_There were two refugees, a sorceress and an archer. Their home was attacked by these dark creatures with yellow spots for eyes. The sorceress, Rani, had escaped with her best friend, an archer named Aros, and found a world completely abandoned. Rani made refuge in a cave to tend to Aros wounds. But this cave felt odd to her, like there was some sort of magic to it. Aros was resting in a makeshift mattress, and Rani used her aura, the body's natural essence of magic, to light her way and ventured into the cave. She found many gems and rare metals abundantly scattered. Though her purple aura reflected upon everything, one specific gem seemed to glow even brighter. This caught her eye; as she cam closer to the bright gem, she felt as if it was literally calling to her._

_"Rani."_

_That was it, but she felt something even greater than a voice; she felt a strong power behind it. She used her magic to tear off a little piece of this off gem. _

_"Amethyst," she says softly, feeling the violet crystal on her finger tips. She spun around, seeing several other amethysts within the cave, but none glowed as much as the one in her hand. There was something significant about it, Rani couldn't understand it. She noticed her aura gave off a slightly brighter glow with the crystal in her hand. 'Maybe it strengthens auras?' she thought. Whatever it was, she felt it was important. She pulled out a given silver chain from her grandmother and used a bit of concentrated aura to hook the crystal to the chain. _

"And that's why we have our necklaces," a professor explained to the young ginger magician. "The amethyst picked Rani to strengthen her aura, just as this cachemirine garnet will strengthen your aura, Deo."

The boy's green eyes were filled with curiosity as he accepted the red-orange gem hooked onto the gold chain. As a fellow sorceress clicked the necklace around his neck, a bright, fiery red aura glowed around him. He looked at his fingers, and down at his feet; he was in a red aura.

"Why is it red?" he asks as the aura faded off.

"Red is a color for passion, Deo," the sorceress says with a smile. "You must have a strong passion."

_A man was strolling through the empty planet with his long sword in his scabbard. He'd just lost everything he had to the dark_ _creatures. He had done everything he could; curse them, warn them, hold revenge on them. He was empty, his anger was nothing, his emptiness is eating him away. _

_"David," a voice calls. The man spun on his heel and saw his last friend, Aros. "You shouldn't be on your own so late."_

_"Does it matter, Aros? Everything's gone," he replied._

_"Don't let the dark creatures get to you, it's what they want," Aros consoles. "Rani has protected us, I've protected you, you've protected us. We have each other. Not all is lost." David was silent. "Don't let sacrifices go in vain."_

_"They won't go in vain," David vowed. Aros raised his eyebrows, surprised at the new found energy. "We will bring up this world. A haven, if you will, where refugees and survivors like us will thrive."_

_Aros smiled, this was the David he knew._

"Our grandpa was the first king?! That's so cool," a young prince with messy brown hair, Noah, says amazed. His sapphire blue eyes were filled with excitement and happiness. Queen Maa, daughter of Aros and Rani, had a soft grin on her gentle face as she tucked her middle son into his bed. "I wanna be just like him."

"You could be, Noah," the queen says, kissing his forehead. "Sleep well."

"I won't let those dark creatures attack this world!"

Noah fell asleep soon after he promised it. The queen smiled, dimmed the lights, and quietly left the room. She pulled her mother's violet crystal necklace from her neck and examined it.

"He's just like my father..." And realization hit her.

_"No, no, no!" Aros screams, dropping to his knees at the bloodied King David. "Rani will save you, just keep breathing."_

_The king smiled at his old friend, and closed his eyes, and breathed his last. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he grabbed an arrow, drew a half circle around his body, and stabbed the ground with the arrow, and mimicked the other side with his final arrow. So full of anger and sadness, he picked up David's sword and began slicing the dark creatures from existence that dared to try to be within Aros' swing. It seemed ages had past, and Aros was exhausted from protecting his dead king. It was then when Rani had formed a sort of shield around the three. The sorceress clapped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes at the king and the amount of blood oozing out of his body. Aros grabbed her free hand, but she threw her arms around Aros and sobbed into his shoulder. _

_"We will run this kingdom," Aros says, "for David."_

"Deo! My mom said I could be a gymnast!" an awfully short brunette with two pigtails says. "Isn't it great! It's not ballet, but I have to be super flexible like ballerina. And there's music too!"

"That's really cool, Zia," the head-taller ginger says to the brunette.

The brunette, Zia, tilted her head to the right. "Is something wrong, Deo?"

"My mom's sending me to the Academy," he breathes. Zia gasps. "I'm a magician... but I'll be back for Christmas!" He held her hand like an older brother. Zia was an only child, but she felt Deo was her long lost older brother.

"You better!" she says, stomping her foot. "If not, I'll find you and hurt you!" He laughed. "It's not funny! You're my best friend in the whole wide world. Maybe I could go to the Academy too one day."

_It will be that three chosen ones from a selected Academy_

_will rise up, and restore peace within this great world._

_A warrior, a magician, and an archer._

* * *

**Chapter One: Prayer of a Refugee**

_I'll tell you stories of a better time,_  
_In a place that we once knew._

"Ah, King Mickey," the Headmaster of Winter's Haven greeted with a small bow. The king followed the headmaster's gesture and made himself comfortable in warm office of the Academy.

"Your call surprised me," King Mickey starts. "You are the Headmaster of the most elite -"

"I believe I have found the trio of the Prophecy." The headmaster apologized quickly when he saw the King of Disney Castle cock his head slightly. "As I've heard, and my sources were thorough, you have found not only the Keyblade Hero, but three others?" The King nodded his head; the Headmaster sighed. "I fear, even under my surveillance, the trio isn't safe," the Headmaster finishes with his head bowed with disappointment.

_We had a place that we could call home,_  
_And a life no one could touch._

"These three are the reincarnations of David, Aros, and Rani, how - how are they not safe?" So many pieces were missing. "And what do keyblade wielders have to do with anything?"

"I have failed them once to the Heartless," the Headmaster bitterly admits. A pause of silence was between them. A soft exhale come from his lips, and he started again. "I have vowed to my king it will never happen again. Prince Noah is a strong young man, but without a keyblade, he is defenseless against the Heartless."

"And the other two?"

"Zia is a Dragon Archer. Her arrows are made specially, but have no affect on Heartless. Deo, the magician and alchemist, knows nothing of darkness, and next to nothing of battle." Frustration and self-pity was written across the elderly headmaster's face.

King Mickey finally figured the puzzle. "Are you asking me to call the keyblade wielders to protect your three chosen ones?"

"Your Majesty, I am begging. I -" He rethought his sentence. "This world simply cannot have these three of such legendary importance fall to darkness... at least not again, permanently."

_We are the angry and the desperate,_  
_The hungry, and the cold_

"I will ask my friends to help you," King Mickey replies shortly. The headmaster placed his hand on his chest, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. If there is anything you need, we are in your debt."

The King smiled. "I'll have them here in a week. It was good to see you."

"And you, your Majesty," the headmaster dismisses with a bow.

_Don't let me down_

* * *

Hooray for edit. I hope it's better.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own KH, Disney, or Prayer of a Refugee


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: In Pieces**

_Your lips say you love_

"Another adventure?" Sora asks with excitement shining through his face.

"We're meeting them in a week?" Riku questions, snatching the King Mickey stamped letter from Sora's hand, and got a closer look.

"What's that?" Roxas asks, peaking over Riku's shoulder.

"King Mickey wants us to protect a..." Sora snatched back the letter for a recap. Before Riku said anything, Sora snickered at him. "... 'reincarnation trio of Jewel's Haven'... sounds like a mouthful. I've never heard of Jewel's Haven before."

"Sounds more like babysitting," Riku muttered. Sora punched his arm. "Hey!"

_Your eyes say you hate_

"These people need our help," Sora says, crossing his arms. "And besides, we haven't done anything over a year, and we have a chance of exploring a whole new world!"

"I just hope we're not babysitting some whiny teenagers," Riku mumbles, turning on his heel for his room. "I'm going to sleep."

As if on cue, a disc falls out of the yellow envelope. Sora, after blankly pointing out the obvious, picks it up. He led the other two to his cluttered room, where his computer sat. He popped in the disc, and the monitor went black for half a second. Then three colors shined: green, blue, then red. The colors then shaped into figures: a green bow, a blue sword, and a red staff.

Sora scratched his head in puzzlement of the figures, then hovered the computer mouse over the blue sword, and a video pulled up. It was a tall, muscular male with brown hair and light brown eyes. His posture showed a leader, and his face showed experience. He wore all black, maybe as a uniform, then summoned up a long sword. An opponent, perhaps his age, followed the same suit. The two hacked swords, a time skip passed, and the opponent was on the floor, staring nervously at the young man's sword. The clip faded out, and a title appeared,  
"Prince Noah, reincarnation of King David."

"Huh."

"What's the next one?" Roxas thought aloud.

A green arrow shined, and a X was formed from two curved daggers. A clip was pulled up, showing a short female, also wearing the all black uniform, had her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her face showed no emotions at all. An ivory bow with emeralds decorating the ends appeared in her hands, along with a quiver with two dozen arrows. Targets appeared in front of her at different distances. Her eyes began glowing a soft green as she reached for her first arrow and shot it straight to the first red dot. The action was repeated until she reached for her last arrow. Like before, a title appeared,  
"Dragon Archer Zia, the reincarnation of Aros."

"Dragon Archer, what?" Riku asks with disbelief. "Weird ass title."

And finally, the red staff. An average height, ruby red haired male was standing nervously in a rink. His emerald eyes grew wide when he saw ice spears flying at him. His eyes and hands glowed red like his hair to stop the spears just in time. He reverted them back to their original form; water. He used the water to mimic a large tidal wave upon his opponent, who used his powers to turn the wave back into ice. Frustrated, he seemed to grab the thin air and cast it towards his opponent. Without realizing anything, he was tossed back. The glow on his eyes and hands disappeared, showing the original innocent red head. "Magician and Alchemist Deo, the reincarnation of Rani."

"I dunno about you guys," Sora says, putting his hands behind his head. "But I like Deo. I want to meet him."

Riku admitted defeat. "This looks like an interesting mix. But I still want to know why King Mickey wants us protecting these three. They look like they can handle things on there own."

"Guess we'll find out in a week," Roxas says, with a shrug.

_You promise me the sky_

* * *

_Then toss me like a stone_

"Oh, goody, we're getting babysitters," the short female brunette, Zia, says sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Zia, it's for our protection," Deo, the red headed magician, muttered, knowing it won't change the stubborn archer's mind. The female sighed. She was tired of repeating herself over and over; she finally learned to just give up.

"Sora, Roxas, and Riku were the best King Mickey could find," the headmaster explained, for the unknown time. "They did save the universe once. Please show respect."

"Yes, sir," the two boys said in sync, with a bow of their heads. The female still had her arms crossed, and nose in the air.

_Alone with all your secrets_  
_And regrets_

"Zia, please,"Headmaster spoke. "At least do it for Odex." Everything about her seemed to drop. Her arms, her expression, everything. A shiver crawled up her body. She sighed and nodded her head. "Thank you, they will arrive in a week. Together, we shall discuss your future."

"Yes, sir," the three said before they were dismissed.

"I've never had a Shadow before," the tall, muscular Noah said when they made it down to the Academy's mess hall. "This'll be fun."

"Keyblade wielders, coming here, isn't it exciting?" Deo asks, a bit dreamy, which he didn't intend. "We all could learn something."

"I can protect myself, thanks," Zia stubbornly reminds. "Keyblade wielder or not, no one needs to protect my ass."

"C'mon, Zia, it'd be interesting seeing a Keyblade," Noah says. "Have you ever seen a Keyblade?"

She shrugs, and admits, "No, but I've heard enough about them to say they bring nothing but trouble." And with that, she stormed off to her dorm. The boys sighed, letting the female walk off with a hot trail behind.

"Twenty bucks on her liking one," Noah teases. Deo rolls his eyes.

"She doesn't even know what 'like' means. Thirty says she'll beat one."

The prince and the magician laughed, and did their handshake; agreeing to the bet.

_Don't lie_

* * *

Yaay! Longer chapter. Hope someone enjoys it, and is kind enough to leave a review. Anywho, my schedule will be posts on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Twice a week seems fair enough. I hope it is.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own KH, Disney, or In Pieces. Just my OCs


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Closer to the Edge**

_Can you remember a time the truth ran free?_

6:00 am

Deo's alarm rang for the day. Seven days ago, he was promised to meet a Keyblade wielder; today was the day. His Headmaster gave no names or descriptions other than "Keyblade wielder". Deo felt like a little kid on Christmas Eve, waiting for Santa Claus to come and leave him the present he's always wanted. He swung his legs over his bed, got up, and pulled over his usual long, black attire, grabbed his book bag and head for the Academy's Mess Hall.

The Mess Hall at dawn was peaceful. The earlybirds, mainly magicians and sorcerers, were quiet and normally had their noses in their books. The red head magician got his usual oatmeal and hot tea, all with honey, and sat at his usual table. He opened a worn, crimson red book and began reading while nonchalantly eating his breakfast. As the minutes flew by, more and more people began to crowd the hall. A barely awake brunette, Zia, sat her tray of french toast with a small fruit salad down and began pulling her hair back into a ponytail, and sat across from Deo.

"Morning, Deo," Zia mutters, poking at her fruit with her fork before actually eating it.

"Good morning, Zia," Deo greets cheerfully. "I'm excited for today! We're meeting the Keyblade wielders!"

_Birth of a song, death of a dream_

Zia recalls that a week ago they were told they were getting a Shadow, someone who follows you around, for a period of time, and just dropped her fork. "Right." She took a slice of her toast. "I think it's pointless." Deo began coughing up his inhaled oatmeal. "Think about it; we've been training so hard for so long. We can protect ourselves."

"Not against Heartless, Zia," Noah retorts, setting his mountain high stacked breakfast next to Deo's half emptied bowl, "Can't you see that?" And slid into the seat next to the red head magician. He picked up his fork, and took a few quick bites. "Yes, you're the best archer around, and Deo's a great magician -" An unhumanly sound came from the magician's direction. "- oh, what now?"

"I was born in the month of Fire, and I can't use Fire Magic," Deo says quietly, with his face as red as his hair.

"Control," the warrior prince reminded him, sipping his coffee. "There's a difference between use and control, my good friend." Deo sighs, face still ruby red. "Back to what I was saying; yes, we're great and awesome, and high and mighty, but against Heartless, we can't do anything."

Zia's expression admitted defeat, but the two young men didn't say anything about it. 'One wrong slip around her, and you'll regret looking at her,' Noah reminds himself, picking more at his breakfast. Deo carefully closed the worn book, and nodded at the prince's tray. "You're eating all that before your work out?"

The prince put his elbow on the table, covered his mouth with his hand, and with a large, emphasized gulp, he spoke, "Aren't we given a free off day for our Shadows?"

"I thought it'd be the opposite," Deo simply states.

The archer shrugged. "Whatever it is," she says, "He can digest it by then."

_Closer to the edge_

10:16 am

_This never ending story_

_Paid for with pride and fate_

The Gummi Ship landed on the white covered meadow. There were trees around, having the forest feel to it, and also changes in elevations, a few mountains though. The village, called Winter's Haven, was a compressed village, but not very big. The cold was harsh for most people to live.

"Holy freakin' hearts! It's cold out here," Sora complains, rubbing his hands against his goosebumps.

"Winter's Haven is the coldest village in Jewel's Haven," King Mickey explains. "It's especially worse in winter." He noticed the shivering boys. "You might want to change completely."

They all nodded without question and dressed more appropriately for the cold. The King excused himself, and left the three Keyblade wielders in the cold. Without bringing up the obvious, they made their way to the foot of the mountain, where an elderly man stood, unaffected by the cold. His dark eyes were lit with happiness. He gave them a small bow of his head,

"You must be the Keyblade wielders." They nodded their heads. "I'm the Headmaster of the Winter's Haven Academy. It is an honor and a privilege to meet you three."

"Feeling's mutual," Riku says simply for the group.

A giggle came from behind the Headmaster, the boys looked passed the Headmaster for the sound. He sighs, "First, let's do introductions."

"I'm Prince Noah," the tall, muscular brunette male with hazel eyes says, appearing beside the Headmaster.

An almost contrast, but similar, of him stepped forward: a short brunette female with light green eyes stepped forward and quietly stated, "I'm Zia."

Almost tripping and stumbling, an average height male with ruby red hair, emerald green eyes, and more pale skin comes forward, "I'm Deo."

"I'm Sora, the Keyblade Hero," Sora says with a playful bow and his hands on his hips.

"I'm Riku, a Keyblade Master," Riku states calmly, smiling at Sora's entrance.

"And I'm Roxas, the Key to Destiny," Roxas says with a smile.

_We all fall short of glory_

"Now for the fun part," Noah says quietly, rubbing his cold hands together. The Headmaster nods to himself, and turns to Noah. He says something short that Noah simply nods to, and walks on.

"Alrighty then, there's only one way up the mountain, unless you're an all out magician, like our good friend Deo," Noah says, tilting his head to the red hair companion.

"We have to go up the mountain?" Roxas asks with disbelief.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Noah reassures. "It's long, but not that bad."

_Lost in our fate_

When the trio led the Shadows to the Academy, they didn't seem to have a problem coming up. But the three behind them, were gasping for air. The air was thinner, and dry, and cold. Riku had his hands on his knees, and body hunched over, taking deep breaths, while Roxas and Sora both collapsed onto their stomachs as if life was just sucked out of them.

"They didn't pass out, did they?" Deo asks nervously.

"Nah," Noah says, rolling them to their backs. "Just tired. Hey, you guys are really strong. People normally wait til summer to come up."

"Could we have waited if we wanted?" Riku asks between gasps for air.

"I suppose." Groans came from the three boys. "Does anyone want hot chocolate?"

And life was brought back into the brunette and the blonde when he scrambled on their feet, eyes lit with happiness. Noah and Deo smiled and led them inside. Zia and Riku, still feeling a bit opposed to the whole thing, followed them inside.

"How long have y'all been here?" "You do that everyday?"  
"Why is this place so big?"

Endless questions fell out of their mouthes after they got their promised hot chocolate and food trays piled up and sat. Bite, question. Bite, question. All was annoying the warrior prince and the archer; thankfully the magician was more than happy to answer any question the Shadows managed to pour out. After all the questions were answered, the hometown three got food for their lunch.

"Never thought I'd see people eat as much as Noah," Zia comments, then laughs. "Noah and Sora could pass off as twins."

Deo laughed too. "They have the hair, the skin, and the appetite. I see it!" Noah's face turned a light pink, and practically stormed off with his lunch.

"I'm eating outside," Zia tells Deo, tilting her head towards the glass doors. "See ya later, gator."

"No, wait, I'll eat with you!" Deo says, grabbing a plastic container with a salad, salad dressing, and a fork; all ready to grab and eat. The two sat at the table closest to the doors to keep warm, and peacefully ate their food. Deo wipes his mouth with the end of this sleeve, and finally spoke,

"Why are you antisocial?"

"I'm not," she retorts, sipping her water. "I take longer to like people, is all."

_No I'm not saying _

_I'm sorry_

"I suppose that's true." She looked at him with a confusion. "You were the same way with Noah, even with the crowds suffocating him. You didn't talk more than three words to him 'til after two months! He thought you were mute." Tilted her head from her right to her left, it was true. "These people might only be here for a day, try to talk to them, even if it's just a sentence." Inhale, exhale. "C'mon, Sora seems like a nice guy, Roxas is sort of like him, but Riku I understand. Just standing next to him is..." Shiver. "It's weird, he's warm and cold. Not like body heat and winter wind cold... you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, don't stress over it," she says, almost laughing. "I'll consider it."

"One sentence is all I'm asking," he affirms. He noticed the empty plate, and nodded to it. "You done?"

"Hmm? Yeah," she replies, gulping her last sips of water.

"I got it," he offers, picking up the empty plastic and dropping it in the blue trashcan. A cool breeze rolled in, blowing Zia's ponytail into her face. Annoyed, she pushed back her hair and faces the wind. She sees a black figure up on the roof. 'Prehaps some senior playing a pranks,' she disregards with a shrug. But this figure was holding something, something she isn't too familiar with. It looked like a weird, sideways bow. 'Aimed at Deo!' her instincts cried, reaching out and pulling her friend out of the pathway of the arrow that flew by and slammed its head into the concrete pillar and fell to the ground.

"Holy crap, what was that?!" Deo slurs together, hands through his red hair. Then he noticed something odd about the broken arrow. "That's not our arrows."

"That means someone's trespassing," Zia says quietly, with her bow appearing in her hand and a quiver on her back. "Tell Noah and a headmaster, go!"

"Zi-" The short female was blown back by an abnormal push of wind. Another black figure appeared before them with their palms faced towards them: the source of the wind. It was clear that they weren't part of the Academy, their black coats were too different from their uniform black clothing. Deo drew up his staff, wondering in the back of his head, 'Who were these people?'

_One day_

_Maybe we'll make it_

* * *

****Edit~

**Disclaimers:** I don't own KH, Disney, or Closer to the Edge. Just my OCs :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: In My Remains**

_Searching for a message_  
_In the fear and pain_

"Who are you?" Zia asks for him, drawing her bow, ready for a release.

"Number XV," the figure spoke. The voice sounded familiar to Zia and Deo.

"Don't lie, give us a name, not a title,_ XV_," Zia warns.

"You say so," the person says with a shrug. Another arrow was fired toward them, but Deo dodged using his Air Magic to push himself away, and Zia used her old gymnastics flexibility to dodge the arrow. She redrew her arrow and fired a warning shot toward the figure in black. But the figure disappeared through a dark, misty portal.

"Oh, that's cheating," she growls. She stuck her index and thumb in her mouth and blew a high pitch whistle. A white with green pattern board hovered to Zia's feet; she jumped on it and her aura gave a soft, transparent green glow around her body, especially around her feet. She rose up toward the rooftop where the person originally was; nothing was there except for her arrow. She grabbed the arrow and put it back in her quiver.

"Could need all twenty four," she reminds herself, allowing her bow and quiver to disappear.

_Broken down and waiting_

"Miss me, Zia?" a voice came behind her. The archer spun her hover board around; seeing the person under a black hood from before. Zia reached for her curved daggers and gave them her lucky twirl. "Oh, it you're trying to scare me, you should have kept your bow." The hooded person summoned their crossbow and took a shot at Zia, which she dodged by a hair. Concentrating on her aura, she forced her board to lunge at the person for a slash. The hooded person easily dodged, but still received the long cut across the arm. The person quickly grabbed their arm, cursing, "Damn."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Zia demands for a second time. A pause. "You'll have more than a cut on your arm if you don't answer me."

"Zia! Watch out!"

_For the chance to feel alive_

A strong, forced wind blew the small archer with her hover board far away from the Academy's roof. The cold air, the strong wind, the high altitude was all overwhelming to the small Dragon Archer. A slight change in footing, and she was knocked over the board. The white and green board fell down, dead without its master's aura. Zia tumbled through the air, too shocked to even scream for help.

"No," Deo whispers, seeing his best friend free falling from the village's gray sky. "Noah!" screamed out of his mouth before running through the Mess Hall, using his Air Magic to speed him up and jump over the tables.

"Noah!" echoes across the Mess Hall, and the four young men looked for the source; it was Deo. A blur of red and black almost flew across the cafeteria. Noah shot up and rant after the blur, with their Keyblade wielders behind him. Murmurs and awe arose when the powers of the Keyblades were felt. The prince skidded to a halt when he finally caught up with the magician.

"Zia," Deo panted out, pointing to the sky. "Fell off." Pant.

_Now in my remains_  
_Are promises that never came_

The warrior prince squinted his eyes, slightly shaking his head. "Damn these clouds. Can't you do anything?" The ginger shook his head. Frustration, and cursing, Noah slammed his fist against the wall, and then snapped his fingers for his white and indigo hover board. A blue transparent glow enveloped around the prince before he jumped on his board, and flew almost straight up.

"Y'all run too fast," Sora says, putting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply. He could feel the cold air rapidly coming in and out of his lungs; the burning sensation was hard to ignore.

"What happened?" Riku asks.

"These two people in black coats came and tried to kill us," Deo explains, "Least they could tell us why."

"The Organization?" Roxas asks above a whisper.

"Impossible," the silver and brown hair boys said in sync.

'Please let Zia be safe, Rani,' Deo thought, crossing his legs, sitting, and putting his elbows on his knees and hands on his forehead. People in black coats, Zia free falling out of the sky, Noah out of his sight. 'This can't be happening,' Deo thinks. 'Maybe Zia was right...'

"Hey, it's not your fault," Sora says cheerfully, squating down to Deo's height.

"Yes, it is," Deo murmurs with a sigh, "I could have down something, I should have done something. But I just screamed..."

"Relax," Noah affirms, "She's safe." He lowered his hover board safely on the ground. There were transparent colors: blue and green; blue surrounded Noah, and green surrounded Zia until they both got off the board.

_Set the silence free  
To wash away the worst of me_

* * *

Sorry about that. What I wanted for this was over eight pages, so... I need to write more. Hah... someone review, it'd make my day

**Disclaimers: **Don't own KH, Disney, or In My Remains


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Blow Me Away**

_Ready to play_

_I can't see them anyway_

"How do you do that?" Roxas asks, referring to the glow.

"Our auras are used to power the hoverboard, it's a little magic," Noah explains, stepping off his board.

"Can I do that?" Sora asks with excitement. Before anyone could say anthing, Sora squinted his eyes shut and balled his fists, and concentrated. Laughter came from the magician's mouth.

"You have the right idea, Sora." The Keyblade Hero relaxed. "But you have to be Awakened to use your aura." He saw a frown on his face. "But you use your magic through your Keyblade, correct? It's just a bit different from our magic."

As the group started heading back, screams came from the Academy. The hometown trio glanced at each other wide eyed. Their Shadows, however, summoned their Keyblades and began charging back inside; the three left behind followed.

"Wait," Deo says, using his Air Magic to bring the other five towards him. "We'd stop them faster if we split up; two to an area."

"Gotcha," Noah says, giving a small salute. "C'mon, Riku, we got the dorms." The two tall young men ran off with their weapons in their hands.

"Zia, go with Roxas to the training grounds," Deo says, pointing towards the glass walls. "Most- "

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, blondie," she replies, whistling for her hoverboard. She stepped on, and noticed he hadn't moved. She rolled her eyes, grabbed him, and took off in a blink of an eye.

"We have the Mess Hall."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Sora says with a grin. Dark creatures began pouring into the cafeteria; scratching, attacking, and even leaving some people unconcious.

"Heartless?!" Sora asks in disbelief. "There's too many!"

"We can do it," Deo says, tapping the ground with his staff. The mountain had a slight shake, like it was alive. The ginger took a deep breath, and brought his staff level to his shoulders, and had a transparent red enveloping his body, even his green eyes.

"What are you doing?" the question came shakey out of Sora's mouth.

A circle around the two was formed, and slowly extended to the coming Heartless. Deo balled his free hand, and the circle stopped moving. Sora couldn't take the pressure of Heartless coming close and began hacking right and left with whisps of dark mists where the Heartless were. Another shift came from the mountain, and a pit was made where Heartless had been, and fallen into. The artificial depression was covered when Deo moved his staff in an arch wave. After Sora hacked the last Heartless, he expected more, but none were found.

"I swear there were more," he says, spinning in circles for a sign of something dark and moving. The ginger laughed. The ground beneath them shook, not from the magician's control, and a buldge was coming from the ground.

"Uh oh," the two said in sync, starting to pace backwards.

_No time to lose_

_We've got to move_

"It looks like you two are fighting too much," a voice says once Noah and Riku have evacuated the people out of the dorms. They spun around and saw another person in a black coat; another Organization member.

"How are you back?" Riku demands.

"Might want to ask better questions," the Organization member says, having twin swords materialize in his hands. Seeing the action as a threat, Noah instinctively lunged forward to the Organization member. He smirked under his hood when he saw the warrior prince raise his long sword. The member crossed his swords into an X above his head, exactly where Noah intended the strike to be.

"I know your moves, Prince Noah," he taunted, using his swords to push the prince back. After sneaking out to a blind side, Riku swung his keyblade towards the member, sending him back on the ground with his hood off. Noah hopped back on his feet, in a ready stance, and recognized the brown shaggy hair and emerald green eyes, "You're Deo's brother, Hoxan."

A snort came from him. "I'm actually not." Hoxan stood up. "That's like calling blondie back there this guy's brother." Noah gripped his sword until his knuckles were bone white. Screams grew louder behind Riku and Noah. The prince sensed Riku's voice, but disregarded it completely; still glaring at the smirking Hoxan.

"What do you want?" Noah asks.

Hoxan shrugged. "Just to cut off the loose ends." His swords were gone, and his hands were behind his back. At that moment, a sudden shake spread throughout the mountain. Noah charged at Hoxan, but he escaped through his portal of dark mist; leaving the prince tripping and eventually tumbling down the mountain. Riku chased after him, but soon was sliding with Noah as well. The warrior prince hit his back on something cool, 'And metal?' he thought, pulling himself up. He was grabbed inside, and Riku too. He could hardly think straight with his head floating from the tumble. Soon after he was set down, he refocused.

"Deo!"

"Right here, Noah," the magician chimes. "But where's Zia?"

"And Roxas," Sora adds.

The prince was full of frustration, and shot up, ready to break everything in his path, but Sora and Riku grabbed his arms before he flew out of the Gummi Ship. He struggled like a child: jerking his arms to be free, kicking nothing, screaming at nothing.

"Stop," Deo says calmly to the three of them, but no one listened.

"Zia!" Noah cried out, dropping to his knees.

_Steady your helm_

_I am losing sight again_

"Zia!" The archer heard, and spun around. She saw Roxas; panting for air, and covered in black and blue. 'We need to get out of here,' she thought, hopping on her hoverboard, slashed Heartless out of the way, and grabbed the exhausted blonde. She felt he was still fighting off Heartless, even on her board. She sighed and grabbed his wrist,

"Stop, you've done enough."

He listened. Once they weaved in and out of attacks and were on the downward slope, Zia lowered the board to barely skimming the ground, and weaved through the trees and awkward lumps of snow.

"What the -?" she murmured, pulling her board to a halt in front of something she hadn't seen before. Roxas jumped off, Zia grabbed her board, and he grabbed her wrist, "That's our ride."

"Wait," she barely says, "No!" The door was shut behind them, and the ship was lifted off the ground.

"No, no, no," she breathed, placing her forehead on the window, looking down at the white with grey speckled ground below. Deo reached out for her arm and gently pulled her back. She heard soft talking, and just turned around and embraced Deo tightly. He hadn't expected it, or Zia expecting it was Deo, but no one cared; they both needed comfort.

"What are we going to do now?" Zia says after a long silence.

The ginger shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Noah stood up. "Let's start with 'who the hell were they?'" The other five sensed heat in his tone; he wanted answers now.

"They looked like Organization XIII," Riku says calmly, looking at the standing prince.

"And they are?" Noah repeats with his arms crossed.

"A group of Nobodies trying to complete Kingdom Hearts," Riku replies again, obviously irritated as well.

"They can't be nobodies if they attacked a village in my kingdom," Noah growls with his transparent blue aura sparking around him. "And what the hell is Kingdom Hearts?"

_Fire your guns_

_It's time to run_

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a week. But it's Spring Break now, so hopefully I'll make up for the last two chapters I've missed. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and receive a lifetime supply of brownies!

**Disclaimers:** Don't own KH, Disney, or Blow Me Away


End file.
